


Morning of the 2nd

by aeriko



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, it's all fluff lads, very sappy but it's what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriko/pseuds/aeriko
Summary: Waking up early was a daunting task, especially with your beloved still asleep next to you. This situation was ideal, however.





	Morning of the 2nd

**Author's Note:**

> Hear me out, this boy needs some love. I hope he's not too OOC. He just really needs some happiness, yo.
> 
> This is also my first-ever fic, I'm not too great at translating my thoughts into writing!

You woke up earlier than usual, greeted by soft chirps and a serene gradient rather than the usual brightness filtering through your blinds.

This was all planned, however, waking up early enough to prepare a surprise for a special someone's special day.

More specifically, your boyfriend, Goro Akechi's birthday.

He confided in you that he never really celebrated his birthday prior to your relationship. Sometimes he'd even forget it completely. As a result, you'd make it a point to make his birthday special, and this year was no exception.

Your body slowly rose from your shared bed, as did the grin on your face. You looked over at your boyfriend's tranquil state and pressed a soft kiss to his nose, stifling a giggle from your excitement. 

Stealthily slipping out of bed, you made your way to the bathroom to get ready, evidence of excitement never leaving your face. Your smile was identical to the one Goro currently has on his face—though you never noticed and he'd never tell you.

Almost every year he'd find out about your surprises one way or another. It didn't take a genius to deduce that you were up to something for his birthday; it also didn't take a genius to know that he shouldn't spoil it for the two of you. His heart swelled with affection at the very thought of you.

Hearing the sink turn off, he moved closer to your pillow and decided he needed more sleep, wondering what he did to deserve you.

You managed to sneak out of the room without waking your beloved (or so you thought) and made haste to the kitchen. You immediately began preparations for a nice breakfast—you'd already decided on pancakes, fruit, and freshly-squeezed orange juice.

The aroma of your cooking filled the apartment and a part of you feared that it would awaken Goro.

You were unknowingly correct, but he simply smiled and hugged your pillow closer, allowing sleep to overtake him once more.

Two eggs and six squeezed oranges later, you managed to finish preparations and set the table. Breakfast wasn't the only surprise, you also saved up for a new watch and tie. They were carefully hidden in one of your shoeboxes, all wrapped and ready, so you fished them out and placed them on the same table.

You took one last look at your masterpiece before joining your favorite birthday boy once again.

Laying beside him, you softly swept his hair away from his face and stared with adoration. You contemplated simply waiting until he wakes up, when an idea and thought flashed,

 _"How many kisses would it take to wake him up?"_ You moved closer and sought your answer.

One on his forehead. Two on his cheeks. An eskimo kiss, paired with a giggle. Many more scattered on his face. You attempted to place another on his cheek when you were greeted with his lips instead.

Your eyes shot open and he smiled into the kiss.

"Good morning, dear."

"Good- Good morning, Goro...!" Slightly startled with a tinge of embarrassment, you suddenly beamed, "Eight!"

"Hmm? What was that, my love?"

"It—ah, took eight kisses to wake you up!" you answered, nuzzling his chest.

"Oh, I see. You really are too adorable." He laughed and kissed the top of your head.

You wanted to stay in this position forever and nearly forgot the occasion.

You peeked from his chest with innocent eyes and cooed, "Happy birthday, Goro."

His eyes widened slightly as he hugged you closer. "Ah, that's right. Thank you, my dear."

Your previous thought invaded your mind once more—maybe staying like this wasn't too bad. Until you remembered your early morning activities.

With a gasp, you took his hand and eagerly led him to the dining table. "Goro! There's something for you!"

His eyes gleamed as he was presented with plates of his favorite breakfast dish, a colorful assortment of fruit, and a pitcher of juice. Judging by the dishes in the sink and on the counter, he could tell that you put a lot of work and love into this.

Your grip on his hand tightened and you snuggled into his arm. "I wanted to surprise you... I hope it's special enough, it's not much, but- Oh! I also managed to get the watch and tie you were eyeing the othe-" all thoughts and discussion ceased as he wrapped his other arm around you, never letting go of your hand.

You were suddenly face to face with your boyfriend and a rosy hue tinted both of your faces.

"Thank you, dear. Of course it's special. Just like every second we've spent together."

A smile graced your features as you stared at each other lovingly.

"There's nothing I don't love, I'm very grateful." He glanced at your grand display, then back at you. "Though, there _is_ one thing I love in particular..."

Before you could inquire his last statement, a pair of lips met your own.

"You—I love you, my dear." His affectionate grip never faltered and he was prepared to give a speech straight from his heart. That is, until a faint grumble erupted from his stomach.

The two of you looked at each other wide-eyed and abruptly broke into laughter.

"I- I think we should put the food to good use before it gets cold," you said as more laughs escaped your lips.

"That... sounds like a fine idea."

Sure, he never got to tell you how much you meant to him at that very moment, but that was okay. Because there was more than plenty of time for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Goro getting all the love and positive attention he deserves: a concept.


End file.
